Return Home
by Spring Wishes
Summary: Shade, his father, Rein, and Bright all go to earth on vacation when Shade meets a certain red-head. Will they find out who she really is? Will she finally be able to return home? FXS and RXB.
1. Chapter 1: I Dreamed a Dream

Return Home

(Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi No Futagohime (Gyu) or any of its characters, although I wish I did XD)

First fanfic, guys! XD I'm SUPER excited to know what you think! Like? Dislike? Comment and please give me recommendations! Absolutely no flaming, please. That would make me really sad... ;( I hope you enjoy Return Home! Let the story commence! :D

-Spring Wishes

Chapter One: I Dreamed a Dream

Fine's P.O.V.

Seven years. It had been seven years since I, Fine, had been kidnapped from my home in the Mysterious Star. The Mysterious Star had been a magical place, full of joy and pureness. But I would see through this happy mask when they took me away and sold me to be a servant on the planet called Earth. I was only 9 years old. I had been taken away from my family, and I only remember some people. There is my twin sister Rein, who has blue hair and green eyes, my father Truth who looks like Rein, and my mother Elsa, who looks like me. Ruby red eyes and pink hair. I also vaguely remember a boy with piercing yet gentle blue-purple eyes and spiky blue hair. They always seem to be endlessly searching for something, or maybe a certain someone. I dream about those eyes every night. But I am usually abruptly woken by my master yelling for his breakfast.

I'm 16 (turning 17 in 4 months) and I'm still here. I had been a horrible cook when I came, and my cooking earned me beatings from the master. Master is a very fiery man. He also is very rich and famous. Many people visit him from far away. He ordered another servant, Layla, and her identical twin, Sahar, to teach me to cook. With their excellent help, I became the best cook in the whole house. Layla and Sahar also became my best friends. With my help, they escaped the master and went back to their family. They asked me to come, but I said no. I never leave the village because of my eyes and hair color. No one here has pink hair or red eyes. So I rub mud and nut juices into my hair to make it brown, and hide my eyes with my bangs. I bathe once a month, with the other women servants in the big lake. That's why the women know my secret. I'm an alien. They say I look beautiful without the grime in my hair. But I never let any other people than them see my hair. People may think I'm a witch. They might kill me. So I said goodbye and was once again alone. Once master found out that those two had escaped, he gave us all beatings, but me most of all. I was the closest to the two servants who escaped. He locked me in a closet for 2 days and 1 night. That time was spent curling up in the corner and looking at all the different bruises. Yellow, purple, green, blue... A lot of these bruises were caused by training days. Master trains me to be a top fighter. I drifted off into sleep and saw the boy. He was sad and all alone. He walked away. I wanted him to come back to me, but that was impossible. Then I thought of my family. Smiling and happy. That's right. My family. Family...the word seemed so foreign to me now.

Shade's P.O.V.

I lay on my bed, motionless. Again, I was thinking about the girl who disappeared seven years ago. Get a grip, Shade! You're going with your father on a year long business trip! There's no time to be thinking about her! Again he let the image of the ruby-eyed girl whose pink hair flew out with the springtime aroma slip into his mind. "AAARRRGG!" Shade flipped off his bed and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Shade? Did you just fall on the floor yelling like an idiot?" My little sister, Milky, came into my room. She looked totally innocent but she was way smarter than she looked. I replied with a gruff yes. Milky replied, "Weeelllll~" Milky said happily, "I have a date with Narlo in an hour so you, Bright, and Rein will be home alone. Bye~" With that she shut the door. I just groaned. I almost forgot. Bright and Rein were also going on the trip now that they were, 'together' or as some people say, an item. I rolled my eyes as I thought about them. They were so obsessed and head-over-heels for each other it was starting to make me want to puke. Luckily my supposed 'fiancée' Angela won't be coming. Our parents arranged it since I'm already 17. I'm prince of the Moon Kingdom, after all. We leave in three days to a planet called Earth. Father needs to sort some things out with a rich guy, so I'll be coming with him to his meetings. Y'know, just in case anything rash happens. But I don't want to kill or fight anyone this time. They say the scenery's pretty good there, so I'm gonna bring my camera. I really want to take a picture of that famous lake. They say it's beautiful, but the sad truth is that a number of people had committed suicide there. There are theses dangerous rapids, and if you're not fished out, it's deadly. I'm looking forward to photographing that. Well, I know Rein and Bright are probably being all lovey-dovey in the kitchen, 'cause their supposed to be making lunch. Oh well, might as well start packing. There's no time to spare.

Fine's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of master yelling for me. He had unlocked the closet the night prior to this one. I sighed and got out of my corner. While I was in the kitchen, someone hurled 5 knives at me. I caught the first four easily, but since I was not warmed up yet, the fifth one caught my left hand. The knife had almost cut to the bone but luckily hadn't scratched it. My hand was pouring blood and I grabbed my water and a handkerchief and sought refuge behind the table. I carefully cleaned the blood and wrapped my hand. It was hurting like crazy. The handkerchief was soaked in red. This is kind of bad...

"NEVER AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!" The master screamed. He was probably drunk...again. I sighed as I slipped out of the room. Master could not be like this when he was going to meet the top business man from who knows where. I alerted the chief of his location and position. He dismissed me to get some groceries for tonight's event in the village square. I was half percent happy, because I'm out of the mansion and I get to play with little children. My bangs are long enough to cover my odd colored eyes. But I'm half percent sad because these boys are always picking fights with me. I don't know why, though.

"BIG SISTER FINE!" One of the children yelled as I passed the daycare. The children ran over and hugged me. I smiled as I thought of Family. Yes, Family! I went over to the old woman who ran it.

"Hello, Miss Karen." I pulled my bangs back. Miss Karen was the first to accept my eye color. Children were still hanging to my clothes as if they were clinging on for dear life. I sweat dropped as another jumped onto me. Miss Karen smiled jokingly.

"You're very popular I see." Miss Karin grinned at her joke.

"U-uh...y-yah..." I stuttered. After Miss Karen told them to leave, we talked for a bit.

"Um.. Well the master has a huge business deal a day from now but he keeps himself drunk all the time. He's not making very good decisions." I wandered off at the end of my sentence. Miss Karen smiled again.

"Well, well, well. You're almost 17, yes? You should be making plans by now." She said with a glint in her eye.

"That was totally off topic." I hope I wasn't blushing. "After all, love's just not my thing. I'd rather just see my family again." And maybe even that boy. "Well, I'd better go. I still need to buy the groceries for tonight's party."

"Goodbye, Fine. I hope you come again soon." Miss Karen waved as I shut the door. Now comes the hard part.

I put down my bangs as I entered the village. I made myself unnoticeable as I quietly slipped through the busy village square. I got to the grocer and ordered the things I needed. After I paid and a brief thank you, I tried to leave. But three boys blocked my path. I roughly said, "Go away, Collin. Take your friends with ya." I was pretty mad, and really late.

"Sorry but no can do, honey. We got some unfinished business." Collin and his friends smirked.

"You know you can't beat me. You know you never will. Just leave and I won't hurt you."

"No. This time I'm gonna beat you for sure. If I beat you, you're mine." I didn't even flinch. His blue eyes twitched and his blonde hair frazzled. I smirked. "Get her," he ordered.

"Bring it." Even though I was late, I was up for a little fun. Collin landed a punch at me but I easily avoided it, took hold of his wrist and judo flipped him. The guy on the right came, but I tripped him, grabbed his arms and swung him at the third dude. They fell with a thud. I smirked but froze when a metal knife was touching my throat. Interesting. I thought Collin would have been down by now.

"Looks like I finally won." His voice was raspy and I could tell he was weak. Perfect. I was still for a second, and before he could even blink, I slid under him and grabbed the knife.

"Yeah, right." I said as I kicked him to the ground with his friends. "Scum," I murmured before running as fast as my long legs would take me back to the mansion. When I was younger, I was tiny, but now, I'm pretty tall. I arrived and unloaded my things and made the dishes for tonight's party.

A couple hours later, I was done. The chief said to be back by tonight. I was dismissed for now, so I headed to my favorite spot, the Emerald Lake. It was very beautiful, but only some people knew about it. It had thick forests surrounding the border and the closest building to it was the mansion. I laid down on the grass and took out my only possession, a pink necklace with genuine jewels embroidered into it. In the back it had my name, Fine, on it. If I'm correct, than Rein should have one just like it, but blue. I held it up in the sun. The jewels radiantly sparkled. The lake was sparkling, too. I was longing to have someone with me. Layla and Sahar would usually accompany me here. We would sing and dance and play games. Layla and Sahar also said I was a really good singer. But I'm a glutton too. The only song I know was Once Upon A December. (A/N: In case any of you don't know this is from a song from the movie Anastasia or if you prefer it, you can listen to the Nightcore version. If you have never listened to the song before, I advise you to do so. Just look up the name and play it on YouTube or Grooveshark. It's a really emotional song and I love it.) It made me feel as if I was surrounded by my family when I sung this song. I heard mother sing Rein and I this song when we were little. I held the necklace to my heart and closed my eyes. (A/N: Start song now XD) I could almost feel the bells jingling and the piano playing.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory"

I stood up and started dancing by myself. I felt as if I was surrounded by people in a ballroom.

"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December~"

The sun was setting when I finished my song, and it was about time to head back to the mansion. I waved goodbye to the lake, and started back on my way to the mansion.

Shade's P.O.V.

Luckily I got packed in time. We're on the Royal Wonder train and we should be there by morning. I looked into the mirror to see my messy blue hair tangled and bags under my purple-blue eyes. I sighed. The only thing I'm looking forward to is photographing the lake. I saw Rein sleeping on Bright's shoulder. Bright was blushing like a madman. I rolled my eyes yet again. Why can't he act more manly? He acts like a lovestruck girl, I tell ya. I kept on watching my movies while I also took glances on the changing positions of Rein and Bright. When Rein woke up, she turned red as a tomato. Then Bright fell asleep and fell on Rein's lap. Then they both fell asleep. I sweat dropped and kept on watching my movies. I hope there'll be surprises here. I looked out the window at the ocean and slowly drifted off into sleep. The image of the ruby eyed and pink haired girl once again popped into my head. We all looked really little. It must be a memory.

"Fine! You shouldn't be eating that much or you'll get fat!" Rein shouted at her twin.

"Fat as the turkey on the Thanksgiving table!" I added. The girl puffed up her cheeks.

"Jeez, don't worry! I'll be fine! It is my name, of course!" The girl kept on stuffing her face with cake, and Rein and I sweat dropped.

"Fine...," I whispered to myself before resuming my movie.

(A/N: Sorry if you're getting angry at me for having almost NO Shade P.O.V.s but I promise I'll have more later on! Please forgive me for now!)

Fine's P.O.V.

The party passed as quickly as it had came, and I trudged back to my small room hungry and tired. I soon passed out on the bed, only to be once again haunted by the boy with the purple eyes. We were in a garden with many beautiful flowers.

"Fine... Come over here... Don't leave..."

"Shade... Stop it... I have to go..."

He grabbed by wrist and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Shade... Don't worry... I'll be here when you come back..."

"You'd better be." He intertwined his finger with mine as we both said, "Pinky Promise."

He let go and waved goodbye, leaving me alone in a colorful garden.

"Shade..."

I woke up with a jolt. "So his name is Shade," I whispered to myself. Too bad I broke that promise. That had been a few days before I had been kidnapped. I sighed and stretched before I walked out to ask the chief my orders. He told me to prepare the master's breakfast and then I was free 'till 11:00. That was when the master's business guests are coming in for a meeting and I must be there to guard him just in case.


	2. Chapter 2: Long Time, No See, Princess

Return Home

Chapter 2: Long Time, No See, Princess

To my reviewers:  
I am so happy you like my story! At first I was so scared that no one would like it, but now I'm super determined to write more! Thank you so much!

darkli'langel2be: I'm so happy you enjoyed it! Thanks to you and a few other writers, you inspired me to write my own stories!

positivexnegative: I'm so happy you enjoyed it! please update your stories, too!

candyshine: you gave me an idea *hint*

jo710: I totally agree with you! :3

(Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi No Futagohime (Gyu) or any of its characters, although I wish I did XD)

(A/N: Just a warning, there may be two different versions of the same scene due to Fine and Shade's different points of view, so sorry if you dislike! No flaming! DX)

-Spring Wishes

Fine's P.O.V.  
After I finished breakfast I headed back to the Emerald Lake. I ran past tons of forest and I finally got there. As the trees swayed, and the birds chirped, I sat down. I took out my necklace, and watched it shimmer in the sun. I closed my eyes and started to sing the only song I knew.  
"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory"  
For some reason, I found myself wondering off to the rapids. I was still holding my necklace as I was singing. Then, suddenly, a bird swooped down above my head. I aimlessly slapped at it and by doing so, dropped the necklace deep into the rapids. "NOOO!" I screamed as my only possession was tossed under the raging waters. I  
recklessly dove in, and was stunned when I hid the cold water.

Shade's P.O.V.  
When we arrived, the plane stopped and we stepped onto the very lush lands of 'Earth'. My father told us that Rein and I had irregular hair colors on this planet. We didn't have any wigs, so we just hair-sprayed our hair. We also all had irregular eye colors, so we would just have to wear shades or use contacts all the time. My father told us to explore until 11:00, when he would meet his business partner. I took my camera set and headed to the Emerald Lake. Bright and Rein went into the village for some sightseeing.

Rein's P.O.V.  
Bright and I headed into the village, because we heard there was a beautiful park there. We found it soon enough, and decided to go into the overgrown gazebo surrounded by a pond. Then he asked the oddest question.  
"Rein will you sing a song for me? This just reminds me of when we were little. We would always go into the garden and you, your mom, your dad, and your twin would sing for us. You were very good at singing that song, so please sing."  
I was blushing hard, "Anything you want, Bright." I loved this song, and I wouldn't mind if Bright heard it once again, so I started to sing. (A/N: Start song here)  
"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory"  
Bright laughed and started to spin me around. We pretended to be ballroom dancing. We were both so happy.  
"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory  
Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December~"  
Bright and I hugged and smiled at each other.  
"I love you Rein."  
"And I love you, Bright."

Shade's P.O.V.  
I wandered into the forest in the direction of the Emerald Lake. I was stunned when I saw the majesty that lay before me and took off my shades. The Emerald Lake... I took a picture before setting myself up by the bank. I looked into the distance and saw something sparkly. Then I heard the most interesting thing. A girl singing. I followed the voice, and I saw a girl with musty brown looking hair fiddling with a pink necklace. Her bangs were covering her eyes. I just sat down and listened to her voice while watching the necklace she had. As I focused my camera, I realized the necklace wore the Sunny Kingdom Emblem! I followed her as she got up and started walking near the rapids. (A/N:Song begin now)  
"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory" (A/N:Stop Song)  
The voice was melodic like no other, almost as if she were a siren. Suddenly, a big bird swooped down near her head and the necklace dropped into the rapids. I heard her scream, "NOOO!" Before she dove into the swirling water below her.  
I acted quickly. I tore off my photographing gear and dove into the cold water. I saw her struggling a little bit ahead of me so I took her by the waist and hoisted her onto land before quickly doing so myself. She was coughing up water when I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" She shouted before whacking my hand away. She was still coughing when I noticed somethings. She was clutching hard on that Sunny Kingdom necklace. Also, all the brown was dripping off her hair to reveal pink hair. She then turned a stone-cold gaze at me with her ruby-red eyes. The brown was dripping off my hair too, revealing blue hair. I looked at her, surprised. Fine... The girl then seemed to notice the brown going away with a look of horror on her face. She tried to run but I held her wrist.  
"Let go of me." Her red eyes were flashing. She looked totally serious.  
"Tell me your name first," I stubbornly said. We were both soaking wet. She looked angry as she grabbed my arm and judo flipped me. No girl has ever gotten me like this before. She was just about to run when she looked me straight in the eye.

"The only reason I'm telling you my name is because you assisted me." She turned around and said, "My name... is Fine." Then she dashed into the forest at high speed. Fine...  
(A/N: Now for the repeat)

Fine's P.O.V.  
As I hit the water, I instantly grabbed for my necklace. I grasped it with my good hand and would never let go again. But it was getting hard to stay above the water, and I was thrashing about in the rapids. I was swallowing a lot of water. Help me... Then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and hoist me up onto shore. I was coughing up water, and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I whacked his hand away. I was scared, but I tried my best to hide it. I clutched onto my precious necklace even harder. I then turned a stone-cold glare at him. I got a good look at him. He had brown dripping off his blue hair. And...deep purple-blue eyes. Shade... I tried to mask my surprised face. Then I saw my pink bangs brush in front of my eyes. I stared in horror at the brown dripping off revealing pink. I tried to make a quick getaway when he grabbed my wrist. I was pretty annoyed. "Let go of me."

He then asked the DUMBEST QUESTION ON EARTH. "Tell me your name first." He was lucky I didn't rip him to shreds. Instead I just flipped him. I looked down on him as I embarrassedly answered his question. I don't know why the heck I did.

"The only reason I'm telling you my name is because you assisted me." I hid my red face and turned around. "My name is Fine." Then I dashed away from the handsome boy. As soon as I was out of sight, I rubbed the muck into my hair to make it brown again. I then rushed into the mansion. I hope I wasn't late and that I would never see that boy with the blue hair again. I kept one thought in my mind. His eyes...…

Shade's P.O.V.  
I sat there, dumbfounded, in the grass, soaking wet. Her hand had a wound in it. I was blushing, HARD. Stop acting like a girl, Shade! Get a hold of yourself! I composed myself and started heading back toward the village. My father should have gotten me a room. I look at my blue water-proof watch. It is decorated with a white moon and sparkling stars. I look at the time and start to run. 10:35?! I'm gonna be late! Luckily, I got to the hotel by 10:43. Royal Wonder Hotel was the best hotel in this area, and specially made for the famous guy's guests. I don't even know the dude's name. My father was standing by the open doors to the lobby. He looks mad.

"Shade," he says as I come near. "You're late. I told you to be here by 10:30. You're nearly 15 minutes late and SOAKING WET!"

"I'm sorry, father." I reply.

"Well, lets get going. You were supposed to have 10 minutes to see your room, but now you have only five. Rein and Bright are sharing a room, I have my own, and you have your own, too." He tossed me a room key. "Room 349, eighth floor. Change into presentable clothes that are DRY. Don't be late."

"Thank you father." I rushed to the elevator to put my camera and gear down on a desk as soon as I unlocked the door. I had a king-sized bed that's dark blue with a white crescent moon and stars decorating it. I swept my gaze over the furniture and decor. A painting of two roses, red and blue, intertwined hung over the bed. A small kitchen to the right side, a small living room with a brilliant blue couch, and a tiny bathroom on the left. Nice, but I needed to go. I quickly looked out the window in the kitchen and see a small clearing. Just bare. But I could see the rest of the village. I changed and ran out the door. I could do other things later.

We arrived at the giant mansion at 10:55. Five minutes early. The man at the door welcomed us and lead us through a wide corridor to the waiting room. It had about ten velvet seats. I sat down and looked out the window and see the giant silver mansion, the sun's glare blinding my eyes. A cloud blocked the sun for a couple seconds, and I saw two small wooden buildings to the side. I immediately recognized that as the servants' living quarters. I was appalled at this. Using people as slaves isn't right. A frown sneaked onto my face. Just keep your cool, Shade. My gaze wandered over to the Emerald lake, the waters glimmering and shining. It's an amazing sight. There are not many lakes like this in the Mysterious Star. At least my fiancé Angela isn't here bugging me. Angela is beautiful, but she's just not my type. I don't even know what "my type" is. I consumed myself in self-thought until a man opened the door.

"King Night and Prince Shade of Moon Kingdom, your meeting with Mr. Remus is right this way." After we stood up, he led us to giant throne room. Well, at least that's what it looked like. There was a large table made of fine wood. There were two chairs on the side of the table, and Father and I sat down. The only other chair was opposite of us, and it was decorated with precious gems and other adornments. He didn't seem to be here yet, so I just waited. Almost 30 seconds after we sat down, we hear shouting from the other room. The door bursts open and I see the man(probably the one that was yelling) and a girl... With red eyes and musty reddish-brown hair?! Wait a second! That's Fine! She has a giant red mark on her cheek... Don't tell me he hit her! That's just wrong! Wait, since when did I think like this about a girl?! I've never thought like this before. Maybe I'm in lo... NO WAY!

Fine's P.O.V.  
I was greeted by the drunk Master with a punch in the cheek. I was not early. He was shouting at me, but I remained expressionless. My cheek was hurting and my left hand was bleeding again. He grabbed me by the neck and dragged me into his meeting room. I knew what to do. Protect Master in case any guests tried anything. My ruby eyes met those of purple-blue ones. What is HE doing here?! My expressionless mask cracked for a second, but I recovered momentarily. Then I noticed another man. He looked exactly like the boy but had darker hair and eyes. He looks familiar... But how? I slunk into the shadows in deep thought behind Master. He swayed side to side a little and walked zig-zag to his seat. He's drunk yet again. This meeting might not end well.  
Normal P.O.V.  
The meeting started. Fine was sitting in the corner, viewing the two men with her master. Shade was trying not to obviously glance at Fine, but his eyes wandered. The two men finally started to converse about the topic.

"Sooooo... Have you deciiiiided whether or not you will maaaaaake the Mysterious Star known on earth?" Mr. Remus said bluntly, his words slurred. With this, Fine literally jumped up. She had recognized the name of her home planet. She attracted the eyes of the guests and sat down sheepishly. Shade was surprised about the topic and Fine jumping up. Shade's father, however, immediately recognized Fine as the long-lost princess of Sunny Kingdom. He kept a straight face, though. He was in a meeting, fighting for the Mysterious Star, and could not show any weakness.

Shade's father then replied,"The answer is as same as before, Remus. You know people can be power-hungry. We also have magic there. We do not want it in the wrong hands." Shade's father said. His words did not waver.

Mr. Remus looked enraged, but he restrained himself. "King Night, by changing your decision, we could not only achieve unity and riches, but power as well! Think of the luxuries-"

"Mr. Remus, I hope you will respect my decision as King of Moon Kingdom." went red in the face. His face got all scrunched up. Uh Oh... Was the only thought going through Fine's head. Uh Oh, Uh Oh, Uh Oh...over and over and over.

"YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE! YOU NEVER WILL! YOUR STUPIDITY TO REJECT MY IDEAS WILL END IN YOUR DEMISE! IT WILL RUB OFF ON YOUR SON, SHADE, TOO! OH, TOO LATE, IT ALREADY DID! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DEFIED ME AND-" At that point, Fine went up to him and stopped him from shouting.

"Master, may I remind you to not insult your guests!" Fine sternly said. grew enraged yet again. But this time, at Fine.

"BE QUIET INSOLENT GIRL!" shouted. To Shade's horror, he hit Fine with such force, she hit the wall and slumped over on the floor. Shade could not control himself anymore. He yelled and kicked in the neck, temporarily knocking him out. Fine was still slumped over, and King Night was heading towards her.

Fine's P.O.V.  
My head was hurting like crazy. So was my back. My hand was bleeding again, too. I struggled to regain consciousness. I looked up and saw King Night coming towards me. I shied away, but it seemed like my whole body was bruised. A pool of blood was forming by my left hand. The cut Master had given me had opened and ripped even more.

"Please give me your hand." King Night asked, but I was scared. I just moved it away from him. "Don't worry, I just want to help you," he chuckled. I'm surprised that I gave my hand to him. I suddenly felt a wave of tiredness sweep over me, and I gave in. My thoughts went blank.

Shade's P.O.V.  
"Well, looks like she fainted." My father stated the obvious.

It took us a long time to tend to all of her wounds. We somehow managed to get her back to our hotel. We went into my room and put her on the bed. In a flap in her clothes, we found the necklace. It was pink, and had her name engraved into the back. This is identical to Rein's precious necklace... Well accept the color and name, of course. My father examined it and he identified it as the genuine necklace of the missing princess of Sunny Kingdom, Fine.

"So... She really is the Fine I know..." I had been hinting this the whole time, but it was still a shock that this outrageous hunch was true. My father looked up at me and I could swear I saw a glimmer of pity and regret in his eyes. But the looks vanished instantly from his eyes into a fiery light.

"No matter what happens," he said sternly, "you will protect this girl with your life. I hope you understand that she is the long-lost princess of Sunny Kingdom. You will treat her kindly. After seeing her wounds, I can guess she was mistreated by her master. I have concluded this insanity will last no longer; It is time for Fine to wake up from this twisted nightmare. She will return to her rightful place. Thus, as soon as she wakes up, she will be told of her past. We will teach her royal ways in secret. Do not let Rein or Bright know. I hope we can reveal her at the Galla of her and Rein's birthday party in front of her family and friends. I know this is a lot to take in, but Son, we must work through this."

I felt as if my brain had exploded. All this was really crazy. Suddenly, a movement came from the sheets of my bed. She had woken up and was staring at us with wide eyes. I knew what was going to happen next. Father will tell her. My father breathed in.

Fine's P.O.V.  
I woke up in linens that felt like clouds. There were two men talking on the far side of the room. I was so confused. What the older-looking man said next was even more confusing.

"Long time, no see, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3: Princess Lessons

Return Home

Chapter 3: Princess Classes

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi No Futagohime (Gyu) or any of its characters, although I wish I did XD)**

**(A/N: Sorry but I'm skipping the long and complicated story of the Mysterious Star. I'm just feeling a little lazy today, so please excuse me.)**

**-Spring Wishes**

Fine's P.O.V.

I'm a... PRINCESS?! My heart was beating fast as I remembered more of my past than ever before. King Night and Prince Shade must've noticed my bewildered expression.

"It's totally okay. We understand completely." King Night touched my shoulder comfortingly. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot up my spine. I gritted my teeth to suppress the scream that was about to emerge. Prince Shade immediately rushed to my side and helped me lie back down.

"Get some rest," he said gruffly. "You need it." What a jerk face! I'll show him that I'm strong. Even stronger than him. Much, much stronger. My eyelids then closed slowly, and I dreamed.

*Dream*

"Fine, Fine! Come over here!" Rein's 9-year-old self beckoned me to the entrance of a small garden maze. "Let's see what's in the middle!" She clasped her hand onto mine and started into the maze.

"Rein? Um... I don't have a good feeling about this." I knew I looked scared.

"Don't be scared, Fine! After all, I'm with you. Isn't that enough?" She caught my doubtful look, and ignored it. We -or should I say Rein- skipped through the maze, humming a tune. We were nearing the center of the maze when I heard three hushed voices. I totally afraid, but Rein was only curious then.

"Rein... I feel sick...It's dark and scary in here... You know I'm a-" I was miserable.

"Scaredy Cat. I know. But there's only a few more steps, Fine!" Her curiosity was greater than all other elements at that point.  
As we turned toward the center of the maze, three ominous black figures stepped in front of me. We could not see their faces. I stood there, frozen to the ground. I was so terrified I couldn't even move.

"FINE, RUN!" Rein grabbed my hand. She pulled me and soon we were both in a sprint back toward the entrance. I was soon ahead of her, and she was slowing down. "What are they doing in the restricted floor of the castle?! Why are they chasing us?!" I was panicking, but Rein wasn't as much as me. Heavy footsteps pounded behind us, and Rein tripped over a root and fell. I quickly hid myself and Rein in a nearby bush. "I... I have to rest... I can't run anymore..." Rein was not conditioned as much as me, but I had to protect her no matter what happened.

"Rein, I'll distract them and you run. Run to the entrance and get Mother and Father. I need you to run as fast as you can."  
"But-"

"No, Rein, don't worry! I'll be fine! It is my name of course!" I managed to force a smile and turned around to distract the men that were chasing us. I pretended I didn't see them until they were near me, and I raced in the opposite direction of Rein and the entrance. When I got far enough that Rein was guaranteed to escape, I shouted, "RUN, REIN, RUN!"

The men turned their heads to see a flurry of blue scramble towards the entrance, a see-through glass elevator in the shape of a budding flower. I used the temporary shock to run ahead towards Rein. The door closed and Rein was looking at me, screaming for me to run. But I only saw her mouth moving because of the sound-proof walls. The only thing I could hear anyway was the blood pounding in my ears as I ran to the next elevator. When I was about a meter away, a big, burly hand grabbed my left arm. Another sand papery hand covered my mouth. They felt disgusting and dirty, but I had to do something. Rein was still ascending slowly, and I kept some amount of eye-contact with her the whole time. My teeth sunk into the hand covering my mouth, and the tang of blood tasted like iron. There was a deep yell and something very hard hit the back of my head. I was very dizzy; I couldn't see straight. Then something cut my forehead. Rein fell to the ground shouting and crying things I could not decipher. My mind felt like scrambled eggs. I kept my gaze on Rein's figure that was almost too high for me to see. Her fists were banging against the glass. The last part of my memory was seeing red. Lots and lots of red. So much I couldn't see... I miss you more than you know, Rein...

I woke up in a hot sweat. My eyes were quite watery. The birds were chirping, and I tried my hardest to sit up without seeming injured. My back was fine now, but my left hand was still aching. There was a high-quality salve on the wound in my hand. A pink clock hung above the bed I was in, and I craned my neck to see the time. 7:00. I'm fine for now. Master wakes up and screams for breakfast at 8:30. I have one hour and 30 minutes to get to the castle. I sluggishly climbed out of bed and viewed my surroundings. The room was basically a mess of pink, topped with white and gold. Surprisingly, I liked it. This was the Royal Wonder Hotel! Now, how could I get out of here without using the door? The door would just alert the people that are in the other rooms that I'm coming out. My eyes came upon a pink curtain, and behind that curtain was a balcony. All right! I was just about to jump off the balcony when I heard the door open.

"Don't do that! We're on the eighth floor!" I turned my head to see Prince Shade in the doorway. Ugh, it's jerk face! Oh well, I don't care what he says. I was about to jump when he grabbed my wrist. I was officially ticked off at him.

Shade's P.O.V.

"Let go of me."

"I will if you don't jump." Fine rolled her eyes and got off of the railing. She put her hands up as if cornered by police and gave me a bored look.

"What do you want? And this time, it better not be something dumb like my name. Obviously, you know more about me than myself." I was offended by her implying I said something dumb.

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I got flustered. "Hey, I am anything BUT dumb, I get straight As in all my-" I was interrupted by Fine charging at me and landing a punch at my right jaw. It hurt.

I was on the floor and angry. I face-palmed and said, "God, I just came to give you breakfast and this is what I get." Fine immediately perked up at the word 'breakfast' and there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where?"

"Jeez," I got up and took the big breakfast of 10 pancakes and bacon to the table. I turned to the window, and gazed at a cardinal in the branches of an oak tree. I wondered why Father had prepared such a huge meal. Then I heard a clang of utensils against the table and a small voice.

"Thank you for the meal."

"Wait, you're finished?!" I turned around to an empty table devoid of food. Then I glanced at the balcony. There she was, on the edge, about to jump off of eight stories.

She licked a few crumbs from the side of her lip and said "Ciao, jerk face," and smirked at me.

"Don't-" but she had already gone. Ugh. It was hard getting her here in the first place. The door creaked open and my father came in. He looked out of place, the dark figure in a light room.

"She left?"

"Ya..." When he chuckled and saw my confused face, he decided to tell me what was up.

"Don't worry, she'll be back."

G

"Why?"

"Because we've got the one thing she cares about."

Fine's P.O.V.

The wind blew through my hair as I came soaring down from the eighth floor. I felt like an eagle, swooping down toward its prey. I spread my arms out as if I had wings. As always, I landed on the tip of my right toe, without breaking a single bone. I noted I was wearing the same clothes, thankfully. I looked up at the clock tower and it said it was still 7:45. I still have 45 minutes to force myself to forget all of this. So I just sprinted to the Emerald Lake.

I collapsed onto the soft green grass, and rolled over so I was facing the sky. I pushed my bangs to the side and revealed my ruby red eyes to the sun.

I can't be a princess. I just can't be! My life was fine the way it was before.

A cardinal landed by my head and nestled itself behind my ear. I was still for a while before coming to one thought. Rein, where are you?

I shifted and the bird fluttered onto my hand. " I wish I had wings like yours. Then I could fly free. I could just fly far, far, away from here and never look back." That was my secret wish. It was so selfish, I know, yet it was just so comforting to wish for a new start, or should I say a happy ending.

As usual, I began walking, enjoying the view of the water. I reached into the flap in my clothes when I discovered something horrible. My necklace was gone! I began to panic, but then I realized I could just steal it back.

Since it was already 8:00, I sprinted back to the Royal Wonder Hotel. I scaled the fence quite easily, and swung myself into a room with an open window. My eyes surveyed the room. It looked exactly like the one I was in except blue topped with bits of green. Not my style, but it was very intriguing. It felt somewhat...natural.

Then something caught my eye. It was sparkling in the sunlight. A blue necklace, identical to mine(except the color), was lying the bed. My hand reluctantly flipped it over, and in golden letters the name Rein was revealed. A gasp escaped my mouth as I stumbled backwards, hitting the wall with a bang.

Rein! My twin sister! Is she really here?! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard two voices. Almost automatically, I jumped into a small closet near the door in the nick of time.

"Bright~"

"Rein~"

Through the slits of the closet, I saw a girl and a boy enter the room. They were holding hands and smiling. The boy had perfect golden hair and loving red eyes, and the girl had long blue hair and sea-green eyes. Guessing by what I first heard, I'm guessing the girl is my twin sister ,Rein, and the boy's name is Bright. (A/N In case you're wondering about their wigs/ hair spray and contacts, they took them off because they're already in the hotel.)

"Bright~ it's so beautiful here! I'm so happy Shade let us come along. I was begging him day and night, and he got so annoyed he finally gave in."

"I'm really happy you're enjoying this, Rein. What's your favorite place here so far?"

"Oh, definitely the overgrown gazebo by the pond! It's absolutely gorgeous!" Rein and Bright walked to the bed and sat down on it.

"That song you sang was gorgeous, too." Rein blushed, and then her expression turned into a sad one.

"I only know the harmony, it sounded perfect when Fine sang it with me..." She shifted on the bed, and her necklace came into her view.

She held it to her heart and Bright recognized it. "That's your treasured necklace right?"

She nodded and said, "If I'm correct, Fine should have one just like it, but pink..." Then she began to sob into Bright's chest. He gave her a loving and comforting hug. "It was all my fault, Bright! She was kidnapped because of me! It was me who couldn't run! If I was stronger, I could have saved her! She would be with us! She wouldn't have been-"

"Rein, please don't say such things! It was never your fault... In fact, I bet Fine is still here somewhere, and she's going to reveal herself soon!" Bright smiled, and Rein smiled back, even though she was crying.

It's not right that I'm right here and Rein thinks I'm dead! I was about to come out of the closet when the door opened with a slam.

There was Shade, looking more ticked off than usual when he saw Rein crying in Bright's arms. "Sorry to burst in. My dad forgot that there were extra pillows in here. (A/N: sorry, best thing I could come up with)He's gonna use them in a new experiment." He reached into the closet, put a bag over me, and carried me out, pretending I was a bunch of stupid pillows. "Please excuse me."

Shade's P.O.V.

Why am I so angry? Why do I get so mad when I see Bright and Rein? I walked to my room and dumped the ʻsack of pillows' onto my bed. I walked to my desk and put my head in my hands, trying to logically figure out what I just felt.

The voice in the back of me said, "You're jealous, aren't you..." I turned to see Fine, sitting neatly on my bed with her bangs over her eyes. It was impossible to read her expression. How can she read me so easily? She stood up looked around and said, "What a nice room. It's yours, I presume." I nodded my head dismissively while she explored the room.

Fine's P.O.V.

"You're jealous aren't you..." There was a pain my chest as I said those four words. It hurt much more than any of master's beatings, and much more than the time I got punched in the face and stabbed in the hand. Wanting to change the subject, I looked around the room. "What a nice room. It's yours, I presume." He absentmindedly nodded his head. I decided to explore the room.

A picture caught my eye. It was a picture of a red and blue rose that were intertwined. It was hanging above the bed stand. I unknowingly stepped closer and closer, until my fingers were tracing the red rose's stem. Then the door creaked open.

In came King Night. I tore myself away from the painting. "How curious. Very curious indeed. That picture was painted in the mysterious star. Strangely, by the twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom. It was a picture that represented how their fates were intertwined. They were two prodigies when it came to art, but when the red princess was kidnapped, the blue one refused to paint anymore unless her sister was found. It was the last picture you painted with your sister, Fine." My eyes widened. I remembered painting this picture in the garden with Rein.

"Get to the point," I knew he wasn't here to talk about a painting.

"Okay then. I'm here to make a deal with you." He took out my pink necklace and dangled it in the air. "If you accept the deal, you get this back."

"I accept."

There was a surprised look on Shade's face, but King Night just smiled. "That's good. Now I expect you to get your jobs done and meet Shade at the lake at 2:30 pm."

"For what, exactly?"

"Princess Lessons."


End file.
